


Same Time, Next Year

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: They have a standing date.





	Same Time, Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: AU. Set several years post series.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to B.W., J.G., MGM and Gekko. No copyright infringement intended and no money being made.   
> A/N1: Written for 100prompts, table 1/prompt 2: _I'm here_.  
> A/N2: Special thanks to my beta quiethearted!

"I'm here, sweetheart. Sorry that I'm running a little late; Cassie called as I heading out of the house. She said to tell you hi. She and Kyle and the twins are coming for a visit next week. It'll be really nice to see them. I bet the twins have grown three inches since their last visit. Oh, I talked to O'Neill last night. Would you believe he actually caught a fish up at his cabin? He even sent me a picture of it. I'm more surprised he figured out how to send a picture with his phone than the fact that he caught a fish!"

She glanced over at the sergeant waiting for her as she wiped her eyes.

"Daniel and Sarah are on an extended dig on P7X-489. They've found ruins very similar to those on Easter Island, including moai. Daniel is beside himself with excitement about being able to see a dig through from beginning to, well, if not the end, at least not having to leave after only a few days. Sarah certainly seems pleased to be in one location for an extended period. I think she's getting weary of planet hopping. I think this long-term assignment will be good for both of them. And the big news is that Teal'c and Ishta are grandparents again. Rya'c and Kar'yn now have a daughter. Teal'c couldn't be prouder. Rya'c has already declared that little Drey’auc will get the same training that her big brother Bra'tac gets, keeping alive the traditions of the Hak'tyl. I guess—"

"General Fraiser?"

"What is it, Sergeant?"

"You said to let you know when it was 1300."

She nodded. "Go back to the car. I'll be right there."

"Yes, ma'am."

She let out a sad sigh. "Well, you heard him. Unfortunately, I have to go." She kissed her fingers, then reverently placed them against the cold, marble headstone. "I love you, Sam. Same time, next year."

FIN


End file.
